The Devil You Say
by Lightofstar
Summary: The Kingpin thought the death of Daredevil was the end of a worthy enemy. However rumors of a vigilante called Darkdevil prove that some rivalries can last beyond the grave. Set in MC2


A/N: A look into a relationship we barely got to see in the comics. This is a one shot short story.

...

When Daredevil was killed by a hail of bullets on his orders the Kingpin felt triumphant despite the evidence stacked against him. Fisk arrogantly believed that he could achieve anything with Murdock finally dead even escaping the law. It was a mistake on his part to assume as much. At most he expected vengeance to be sought out by another hero, a long time friend. No doubt one of the retired men and women that would likely be little to no threat to him. That was partially true as many did try to get their hands on him. Electra to her credit still retained all her deadly efficiency she just couldn't overcome his resources. His once ruthless assassin had also grown a heart, she had a family which meant she had a weakness to exploit. Not one he was willing to test unless absolutely necessary given the connection to the mutant community. Such an act could start a full scale war Fisk wasn't prepared for.

He would still do it if Electra pressed and made certain she was knew he hadn't changed over the years. Other lovers and friends of Murdock tried to confront him only to be met with failure. There was talk of Kaine upsetting his plans in another town. No doubt the man still held onto his anger over Fisk deciding to order his men to shoot in his direction to get to Daredevil. It had worked out in the end as the hero's own morals dictated that he should save the assassin and died to save Kaine's' life. Fisk wondered if it was his former employee that had taken Murdocks' body to a different location. No one would have known the hero was dead if they hadn't found the remains.

Everything would have been fine even with the superheroes hounding him if not for one man. At first Fisk had thought it a childish story people had made up to make themselves feel safe. Something he assumed was some hilarious joke used to scare the underworld. The myths changed with each telling although the most popular told of the man without fear returning from the dead. Fisk didn't laugh once this supposed "devil" hit several key locations in his operation. Places that he had stretched out over the city in case one was detected so the others could be informed and shut down before they were discovered. All of them were taken out in one night by one man.

It made no sense, no one could silently take out those locations he had set up miles apart. Not even in life had Murdock been that good. More reports came in about this devil that was more demon than man. No matter what anyone said Fisk refused to believe the rumors. If there was someone running around it was an upstart taking over the mantle. As he understood it that was becoming something of a trend with hero types. He tried to make a point by putting pressure on Hells' Kitchen. From what his men told him the results were nothing short of spectcular. The devil apparently showed himself although no one had gotten more of a glimpse save for those who were on the receiving end of his fists. At the end the violence had ceased and the morale in Hells' Kitchen had skyrocketed. Communities were banding together because of the merest hint of a devil.

Fisk had started a smear campaign to break the imagine, sent men to to attack Nelson and his family, had thugs dressed as devils run through the streets. Once again this supposed ghost was everywhere and what was worse he had inspired Murdocks' allies to join the fight again. Taking a brief respite from the ongoing war the Kingpin pondered a new strategy. Perhaps the best way to kill a legend was to show he was just a man. To rip out Murdocks' body to prove he was truly dead. Ensure the friends of the deceased hero knew the new devil was making a mockery of Daredevils' legacy and pit them against each other. Before he could lift a finger the message came in. A simple note which read:

 _"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he doesn't exist."_

It had been left at the same church he married Vanessa at on their wedding anniversary. There were other more unsettling hints that the devil had some insight that no newcomer should. Things only Murdock would know and for the first time Fisk felt unsure. By the time they met the hero had been dubbed Darkdevil. Demonic looking and an excellent brawler to boot proving there was some truth in recent gossip. The Kingpin found himself judging Darkdevil to look for something to latch onto. If it wasn't Murdock then he was dealing with an unknown. Someone that wasn't as easy to exploit since he knew of no particular weaknesses. Still, if only to himself Fisk can admit that despite his misgivings it appeared that the new hero was a skilled successor.

Once in his cell he would wonder the origins of Darkdevil although he knew that he'd never discover the truth in his lifetime. There are somethings the vigilante says that sound like Murdock but in other respects they differ.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe you're the same man. You're far too short."

His uninvited vistor smiled revealing sharp fangs that Fisk had already grown accustomed to.

"You've changed sizes too, Fisk. Despite the prison setting you managed to put on thirty pounds since I saw you last. Are you sure that's not changing your perception?"

There's little he can do as Darkdevil comes and goes as he pleases. It's unnerving in a way Daredevil never was and its a shame such talent can't be of use to him. In a short time the newcomer has earned quite the reputation. Those that don't respect him fear him. Another trait the original man without fear didn't possess, at least not on the same level. Being a legendary dead man helped in thay regard.

"You can't be him, I'd know." His attempt at getting Darkdevil to reveal something was always in vain as he's always cryptic to a fault. In fact he seemed to enjoy how much his vague answers annoy the Kingpin.

"Oh would you?" The grin felt smug like the truth was being dangled like a carrot right in front of him. "Like you knew about Reno Capullo, right?"

More inside information that Fisk can't be certain if Murdock told another soul about before he died.

"If you were you would not be pleased to learn that my new attorney is Mr. Nelson."

Outwardly there's not much of a reaction from Darkdevil although he's not smiling anymore. "Good men do get caught up in bad situations."

"Yes, they do. I suppose you could simply tell him about my alleged involvement in Daredevils' death. But that would make for an awkward situation for you, wouldn't it? For him to see what became of his dear friend or knowing an upsurper was ruining the image of a dead hero."

To rub salt in the wound he attempted to use the flaming billy cub to light his cigar. It passed through the cigar leaving it untouched. A chill passed through him as his fingers brushed the licking flames leaving Fisk to feel very disturbed.

"Careful Fisk. It's never wise to play with things you don't understand." The mocking quality returned to Darkdevils' voice.

Grimacing the Kinpin shot him a sour look trying not to show how unsettled he was by the sensation the flames brought about. "I could say the same to you. I'm more than you can handle."

"You really make the fat jokes too easy." The vigilante countered not looking the least bit phased.

"I'm serious. Whether you're Murdock or not it makes no difference. This cage is meaningless, the justice system he loved is a mockery that I will take full advantage of. "

Darkdevil laughed.

"You think I don't know that? I'm well aware of the injustices in the world and your willingness to exploit them, Fisk. The whole point in what I do and will continue to do is to fight against them. I'm in for the long haul well after my bell has rung."

The boxing metaphor had not been lost on the Kingpin but he still couldn't tell if it was an attempt to confuse him. It was maddening to not know his enemy after having files of Matt Murdocks' life for so many years. Knowledge was power and now he was the one at a disadvantage.

"I find your talk in riddles exceedingly tedious."

"Only because you can't decipher them." Darkdevil countered.

Fisk had noted his foes' skill with words, in his experience no mere street urchin spoke like that. It spoke of intelligence and a quick wit, traits he tried to test on each of these visits. Their verbal spars were entertaining even if the results were rarely in his favor.

"Is there a reason for it? If we really are old friends then what's the point?"

"That _is_ the point." Leaning against the far wall the demonic hero looked like the cat that just ate a particularly fat canary. "You're used to the odds being in your favor but their not anymore. You may still have your power and influence but I can always get to you. There's no where I can't go now and nothing you can hide. I know or will know everything about you, Fisk. Can you boast the same?"

He couldn't, it would be near impossible for any of his men to even track the hero given the vigilantes' disappearing act.

"We'll see Darkdevil. As far as I'm concerned you still have a long way to go before I consider you the same level of threat as Murdock was. Yes, we shall have to wait and see." Reclining in his bed Fisk studied his enemy considering the man he had known and the one before him.

"That we will."The hero tossed something onto the bed next to the man. "Before I forget you might not want to celebrate quite yet."

Picking up the item Fisk recognized it as a keychain to Fitzroy cars where his latest gun running operation was taking place. The demonic figure was gone in a flash of flames before he could utter another word. It was beyond infuriating yet the Kingpin found himself smiling despite himself. It seemed Darkdevil was a proper inheritor to Daredevils' legacy afterall. If nothing else Fisk would always respect a worthy foe.


End file.
